1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic braces. More particularly, the present strap tension indicator for orthopedic brace provides a positive indication of optimal strap tension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthotic braces stabilize and protect joints, such as the knee. In many of these braces, straps fasten the brace to the limb and enable the brace to apply forces to the limb. The amount of tension in a strap affects the function, fit, and comfort of a brace. Inadequate tension can diminish the ability of the brace to stabilize or protect the limb, and can prevent the brace from staying in place on the limb. On the other hand, too much tension can cause discomfort for the wearer and restrict the wearer's blood flow. Therefore, orthotic brace wearers would benefit from a device that indicates whether the brace straps are properly tensioned for optimal function, fit, and comfort of the brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,967 to Walker et al. discloses a bandage compression indicator. Yarn in the bandage provides a continuous pattern of repeating geometric shapes. Each shape deforms as tension in the bandage increases. Thus, the appearance of the shapes indicates the tension in the bandage, and hence the compression force applied to the wearer by the bandage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,620 to Danzger discloses a back support belt. The back support belt comprises a primary support belt and a secondary tensioning belt that fits around the primary support belt. Both belts include fasteners at the front area of the wearer's waist. The secondary tensioning belt includes colored tension indicators that are visible only from the rear and side areas of the wearer. The colored tension indicators on the secondary tensioning belt comprise a white band and red bands at either end of the white band. When the secondary tensioning belt is at zero tension, central tunnel members cover the white band and leave the red bands visible. When a wearer applies the back support belt, he or she first fastens the primary support belt around his or her waist. He or she then fastens the secondary tensioning belt around the primary support belt. While fastening the secondary tensioning belt, the wearer pulls the ends of the belt until the tension draws the white band out from under the central tunnel members, and pulls the red bands under a pair of outer tunnel members. When only the white bands are visible, the belt is properly tensioned. If the belt tension decreases, the red bands creep out from under the outer tunnel members and become visible again, indicating that the belt must be re-tensioned.
Unfortunately, the prior art embodies several disadvantages. For example, the prior art does not provide a strap tension indicator within a rigid orthopedic brace, such as a knee brace. Therefore, a strap tension indicator that indicates strap tension in a rigid orthopedic brace would be of great benefit to people who wear rigid orthopedic braces.